SpongeBob Plays Minecraft
SpongeBob Plays Minecraft, is a brand new spinoff of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Bikini Bottom Junior High. This series features 5 SpongeBob characters, SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, SQUIDWARD, MR.KRABS, AND MERMAIDMAN, playing the very popular construction game, MINECRAFT This series just kicked off with a fantastic pilot episode on July 21, 2014. Season 1 is scheduled for 25 episodes from July to December 2014. If this show gets more reviews and support, it will continue next year. - SpongeBob decides to have him and 4 of his friends create a community world on their PC Minecraft copies. Well, lets see how that goes, shall we! ;). Episodes Season 1 (2014 - TBA) This show will start with Season 1 with an order of 25 episodes, but NickToons, (the owners of this new show), can make more if needed. Every episode airs on Monday's. 1. CREEPER GANG SIEGE! : July 21, 2014 - SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward Mr.Krabs, and Mermaidman all make a new survival world in Multiplayer SpongeBob and the others will commence a legit 1.7.6 world and no cheats. But then a group of 7 creepers start chasing down SpongeBob and the others. YES! You guessed it, they were all blown up. They have to get better at the game since Squidward only was able to obtain a wooden axe. Comments : CREEPERS : That'ssss a nice everything you got thereeeeee. CREEPERS : I'ttt be a sssshame ifffff something happened to ittt. (then they blow up!) PATRICK : Stupid creepers! I hate them so much! 2. INSIDE THE TARDIS HOUSE : July 28, 2014. : Mr.Krabs has a capital idea on what they should do to build themselves a shelter after the creeper gang attack. They will make an underground Tardis hut with many directions and three entrances. The group then splits up to find all the basic construction principles and needs. SpongeBob goes to a mineshaft with stone tools to gather ores and convert them to make better tools as well as some torches. Patrick goes and kills all the livestock in the area for food and some armor, Squidward is on the quest to find jungle leaves with his shears to make the first entrance, Mr.Krabs makes a large closet mine as his shiny gems room for Diamonds, Gold, and Emeralds. And finally, Mermaidman gathers stone from a cave to make a stone chair to rest on. 3. THE HUNT FOR EMERALDS : August 4, 2014. : The Tardis house is 75% done, but Mr.Krabs has ventured off to find extreme hills to gather emeralds for his trophy room. He might be missing! 4. CHARGE! : August 11, 2014 : The Tardis house is finally 100% complete, the cheapskate Mr.Krabs came back; figures; and does not care about the others as he is in his trophy room living the life every single minecraft minute. Patrick Star then hears a hiss at the door, he thinks it is a doorbell! SpongeBob and the others say "PATRICK, NOOOOOOO!!!!" When he opens the door, he sees a pizza guy that likes to make hiss noises, the others sigh for relief and Mermaidman pays 60.00 for his pizza and returns to the stone chair to sleep, eat, and fart. But then 18 creepers barged in, hissed, and blew up the entire base! Mr.Krabs got so mad at Patrick since the trophy room was analiated in the blast. Mr.Krabs steals one of SpongeBob's iron swords and murders Patrick with it causing SPONGEBOB to cry. Characters SpongeBob : The main player, focuses on mining trips and trades. Patrick : The player that focuses on the useless needs. Squidward : The player that constantly needs tools and armor all the time. Mr.Krabs : The playe'''r that claims all rights to the most valuable and rare ores and gems. '''Mermaidman : The player that is very lazy and has others do all his work for him while he makes constant chairs out of stone and rests on them. Category:Fanon projects Category:Lists Category:Episode lists